


Au sommet

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, FIFA World Cup 2019, French National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Elles venaient de perdre face aux États Unis.





	Au sommet

Au sommet

Kadidiatou soupira. C'était fini pour la coupe du monde. Elle passerai quelques semaines de repos à ressasser cette défaite face aux États-Unis. Elle aurait dû faire quelque chose, plus, marquer. C'était plus un échec pour elle que les gens pouvaient l'imaginer, elle n'avait pas réussi à marquer de toute la coupe du monde... Elle observa autour d'elle, ses coéquipières, ses amies au sol, certaines en train de râler comme Amel, d'autres en train de se lamenter. Et puis il y avait une catégorie plus triste encore. Celles qui pleuraient. Les plus jeunes en faisaient partie, mais il y avait aussi Gaëtane et Marion. Cependant, les pleurs qui la marquaient le plus étaient ceux de Viviane, Kadidiatou l'avait toujours vu rire ou au moins sourire, mais jamais pleurer, elle ne l'avait jamais vu déprimée. Kadi prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers son amie, prête à la réconforter du mieux possible.

''Vivi, ça va aller...'' Kadidiatou s'accroupit à côté d'elle, posant sa main sur ses cheveux

''Kadi... Je... Désolée... Vraiment...'' Viviane releva la tête vers elle, ses larmes faisant briller ses yeux et coulant sur ses joues

''Oh Vivi, s'il te plaît essuie-moi ces larmes... Je préfère totalement ton sourire, je te promets qu'on va s'en remettre et revenir plus fortes encore. La prochaine fois on gagnera.''

''Est-ce... Est-ce que tu le crois vraiment ?'' Viviane lui demanda en plongeant profondément ses yeux dans les siens

''Oui, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, je veux que tu te relèves et que tu montres au monde entier ce que tu sais faire, tu es une incroyable joueuse, et si on doit gagner ce sera ensemble ! Alors sèche tes larmes, prends ma main, et nous pourrons pleurer quand nous serons au sommet !''

''Seulement au sommet !'' Viviane prit sa main et elles se relevèrent, ce n'était pas fini pour elles, pas encore.

Fin


End file.
